Crimson Phoenix(accepting oc's)
by RubysDarkness
Summary: "We are the crimson Phoenix guild,we can not burn and we shall live on you may push us down but we shall soar when you try" Make a oc ,battle ,romance,drama and the story will go on by oc arcs,prologue is inside and so is the oc form. Motto is horrible I know...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one,**_

_**Prologue ,**_  
_**basically shows the guild master and how arkinna Damon and lulu get in the guild next chapters will show how the first few get in the guild and then adventures where rest come in,the battles basically a lot will happen so please do not think this will be a very boring fanfic it won't be and you are allowed to make op characters and main number of powers you can have is 3 or 2**_

* * *

_**(Guild logo on profile picture)**_

* * *

_A girl about 16 and had hip long white golden blonde hair that curled and was wavy from top to bottom the bangs barely covered the corner of her right eye her eyes were a dark blue with white streaks like flawed sapphire's her lips were a light cherry red and parted her skin was pale and she had a body like Erza and wore a red tank top and black short shorts with two daggers securely placed on her belt loop on the shorts she also wore black tennis shoes with heels and also wore black fishnet gloves on both arms and a necklace holding a ruby that was shaped like a tear drop and was on a silver chain the ruby laid a little under her collarbone she also carried a bag on her shoulder that was black and held medical supply,tents,food and bow and arrows she also had black and red headphones around her neck connected to a mp3 in her back pocket, and a boy with our black hair that was shaped like natsu's and had green eyes with skin that was pale yet tan wore a black leather jacket a white t-shirt with a black Phoenix on his shirt he also wore denim jeans that only bagged a little black normal plain shoes and wore a necklace that held a silver Phoenix right in middle of the Phoenix on his shirt,and a exceed with brown fur red eyes and a fox like tail stood on the girls shoulder this exceed had a white tipped tail and wore a white mid sleeve shirt and a black skirt with knee length lace stockings and normal tennis shoes with white laces,all three were standing in front of magnolias second guild recently voted number one the guild looked almost burnt it had very dark wood for walls grey pillars the ceiling was a dark blue but far away looked grey the doors were a darker shade of wood had black rod iron in front of the door and the door had a medieval window with black hinges the door knob was gold and was shaped like Phoenix the guild was 5 story's high and had many windows and a black rod fence around the guild while the gate on the fence was shaped at the top like fire pointing upward,The girl walked to the door and slowly touched the door but jumped back when she thought she felt a strong drain the boy then walked to it tried to open the door but couldn't until it stopped draining him he held on to the rod fence they opened that was in front of the door and the that drained his magic opened on its own the two people looked at each other then the exceed and the girl picked the boy up and walked inside the guild and set him at the bar while everyone seemed to be watching them the guild master finally came out and walked over to her he was a a tall thin muscles man with brown hair with white streaks his hair style was like grays and he had dark brown eyes and tan skin he looked around 20 or 19 and wore a dark lava red trench coat that had black dusted over it on the bottom with a black sleeveless tank top and black camp pants with black boots with the pants tucked in he had a scar over his left bicep on left shoulder he was maybe about 6'4 in height the girl then rembered his name from a magazine _  
_"Cody livinstrith!" The girl said _  
_"Hmm yes that's me now who are you?" The man named Cody said_  
_"Oh yeah me I'm Arkinna sinuous and this is my friend Damon lender And this is my exceed lulu and we would like to join your guild...but why did the door suck my friends magic out?" Arkinna said_  
_"We'll you see it was a test it checks your magic to see if you can come in or not and checking you magic also checks what you've done with your magic..and you wish to join the crimson Phoenix guild correct?" Cody said_  
_"Yes !" Arkinna said jumping happily_  
_"We'll you'll need to do the battle test then and since your friends can't fight to get in the guild you'll have to fight for them!" Cody smilied happily and said_  
_"Do you accept this deal you lose no join if you win you may join!" Everyone in the guild now turned to watch the battle _  
_"I accept " arkinna smilied and took her back pack off knowing this is not a long range battle she backed away five feet and got into a battle stance Cody did the same and started saying _  
_"1-2-3! GOOOOOO!" _

* * *

_Arkinna then positioned herself where her feet were spread wide apart and hands In a prayer like way, she closed her eyes and hair started to float and a whitish grey gas started to form around him on the floor and she then opened her eyes glaring at her opponent and yelled_  
_"Soul Dragon's Possesion!" Cody quickly jumped in the air away from the floor but the white gas that came from the floor caught him in the air and arkinna smilied mischievously _  
_"Now...do the chicken dance while making chicken noises " she commanded and he did what she said while secreatly mumbling when he had the chance_  
_"Gods of the heavens free me from this curse" when he finally finished saying that the white gas left his body and arkinna looked shocked and angry Cody just smirked_  
_"Nice try" he said he then ran to her at lighting fast speed and tried to punch her with a glowing white light on his hand but got met with a gold and white fist against his and the both flew backward this kept going on till Arkinna stood up while her pupils kept trying to take over her eyes and she yelled as loud as she could "Soul Dragons Roar!" A white and gold tornado left her mouth and pushed him all the way back and broke thought the wall Cody slowly stood up and smiled _  
_And said_  
_"Heavens heal" a white light took him over and left leaving him good as new_  
_ Arkinna then decided to try a new technique and crouched to the floor while Cody was walking to her her eyes were covered and closed once he was a inch a way she opened her eyes glaring at him then smirked and jumped high in the air and used her hands to hold the ceiling She stayed there for a while and when she could tell he was starting to forget she jumped behind him and punched him in the back of the neck he just turned around and said _  
_"Heavens punch" and it pushed her back with a glowing white shock wave arkinna fell down. Arkinna then closed a eye and glared at him gritting her teeth she then whispered under her breath "soul drive " her eyes then turned gold her wounds healed she gained gold scales under her eyes on her hands and legs and claws grew and so did her teeth she also had a white and gold aura around her she then stood and smirked and said_  
_"Soul Dragons Screech" she screamed loudly and made everyone deaf for a while she then ran really fast and said_  
_"Soul Dragons Form" she turned into a white see through spirit and turned back to her self when she was in front of him she quickly said _  
_"Soul dragons Secret art: soul dragons insanity punches" she punched him really fast like a machine gun while hands were covered in white and gold but big point of this art is also why she used soul dragons screech if they are deaf they can't her the whispers from the punches and can't go insane so she used that first to keep them safe from it once she was done with her attack she fell on her knees and closed her eyes panting but when she opened them she saw cody scratch less again and almost cried Cody walked to her and said _  
_"We probably could use some spy's to help with the hard missions" _  
_"R-really I'm accepted and my two friends?!" Arkinna said shocked with wide eyes_  
_"Yes you are now where would you like the guild mark?" Cody said and smilied at her while holding out a hand arkinna blushed and took his hand and stood up._  
_"On my left hand please and in gold " she said and motioned her exceed lulu to exceed came over and showed her stomach _  
_"On right side of my stomach in red" Cody went to the bar picked the stamp up and put there marks in their desirable colors and locations after that arkinna and lulu went over to Damon and stayed by his side till he woke up when he did they told him what happened and he told Cody that he wanted his mark in crimson on side of his six pack under his shirt after that everyone introduced them selves ,_

* * *

_**(Hope you liked the prolouge basically like most guild oc story's few chapters cover how some get in the guild then rest of the oc's of how they meet during a mission or something and then how they join and that was all Arkinna's attacks but three but you can be op and big thing is this guild is mostly full of almost op or is op there is no normal mages and Cody hasn't shown all his powers yet either) tell me if you want to give them hidden powers **_  
_**Oc form**_

* * *

_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Is into(which gender)**_  
_**Want them to fall in love?:**_  
_**If yes with what kind of person:**_  
_**Scars/piercings/ect:**_  
_**Likes:**_  
_**Dislikes:**_  
_**Weapons:**_  
_**Family:**_  
_**Pet:**_  
_**Rivals:**_  
_**Friends:**_  
_**Guild/mark location/color:**_  
_**Strength( conditions that make magic stronger)**_  
_**Weakness(conditions that make magic weaker)**_  
_**Other:(like wings or special versions of them,tails ect)**_  
_**Skills: learned to be flexible or being athletic or never giving up things you learn from activities or being naturally stealthy or strong or good at aiming things like that**_  
_**Class: you can either use numbers 1-10 or lowest class to ss-class (these are not based off of fairy tail ss-class with this guild should be two times as strong as guildarts)**_  
_**Appearance don't be to descriptive like measurements with weight or others just use terms like slim,curvy,muscly,weak looking so on so fourth**_  
_**(hair style/color,eye size /color,skin color ,body type,make up,height):**_

_**Clothing: **_  
_**Mission(optional):**_  
_**Everyday:**_  
_**Formal(optional):**_  
_**Sleepwear:**_  
_**Swimwear:(optional**_

_**Personality(detailed ):**_

_**Magic:( there is another slayer ,Phoenix slayer if want info on this slayer pm me but any magic works):**_  
_**If dragon slayer do you want dragon force:**_  
_**Dragon force if yes (what does it look like,the scales locations and colors, if eye color changes to what ,any changes):**_  
_**Magic spells:(can have as many spells as you want )**_

_**History:**_

_**House(if they have one other than that there is dorm rooms in the guild like fairy hills but ..in the guild and bigger(boys are on 2 floor, girls are on 5 floor if dorm wanted) location(optional):**_

_**Hidden powers:(optional)**_  
_**Hidden form with powers:(optional)**_

* * *

_**Pets:**_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Species:**_  
_**Powers if have any:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**What gender in to :**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed if have any:**_  
_**Guild/mark location/color:**_  
_**Owner if has one:**_  
_**Weapons/equipment(optional):**_  
_**Special attacks:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Other:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Family:**_  
_**If no owner where do they live?:**_

* * *

_**Exceed **_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Who or what are they into guys or girls:**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed if they have any...:**_  
_**Guild mark/color/location:**_  
_**Owner if has owner:**_  
_**Area power:1-5**_  
_**Weapons/equipment :**_  
_**Special attacks...not spells:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**Other:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Where they live:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Family:**_

* * *

_**Guild master**_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Guild:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Like boy or girls or both or neither:**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed:**_  
_**Guild mark:**_  
_**Guild hall or building:**_  
_**Guild mark Color and location(on that one person):**_  
_**Personality detailed:**_  
_**What they might like in someone:**_  
_**Powers detailed:**_  
_**Power spells:**_  
_**Weapons:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**guild location:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Dark or legal guild:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Where they live:**_  
_**Family:**_

* * *

_**If you want you can create or choose a rival guild,**_

_**-Broken sky guild(dark guild)**_  
_** -Black fire guild( rival guild,legal)**_  
_** -create one(only black fire guild needs a guild master now)**_  
_** -crimson Phoenix (main guild has enough members)**_  
_**Ok we'll good luck and hope I hear from u guys soon.. Oh and my oc's are looking for team members there both on different teams so just tell me if you want them to be on your team And tell me if you want them to have a team also I will try to show the rival guild a lot but the dark guild will show a lot when story starts **_


	2. Kaia!

_A 19 year old girl was standing in front of the Crimson Phoenix guild she had a perfect body structure and long white hair, with one eye black and the other one purple she was wearing Blue jeans,with white sandals and a red T-shirt. And held a rare death gods scythe in her looked around and then walked into the guild ducking at a nearby chair coming through and then a boy ran by he looked to be same age as her and had blood red hair that had laxus's styled hair he also had grey eyes and tan skin he had somewhat of a muscles body he wore a grey mid sleeve top black baggy jeans (did not fall off!) and dark green regular boy walked slowly after the chair mumbling something about owing more money to the guild...when the 19 year old girl mumbled while her eyes were closed._

" you know you could watch where your throwing things little boy..." The boy stopped and turned around to her while she just sighed.  
"Little boy! I'm your age! And yes I know your age one of our archive mages told me.. Plus you should stop talking or it might get you somewhere you don't want to be!" They both glared at each other like natsu and gray until the boy stopped huffed crossed his arms looking away and said.  
"Ok so what your name?" The girl looked at him quizzically and said  
" Kaia,Kaia Shinigami"the girl said  
" Tero serferno" the boy said  
"Ok now get me your guild master!"Kaia said rather commandingly  
" what! I'm not your little servant princess!"Tero said a bit irritated  
" fine" Kaia said and walked in with Tero yelling at her. At the same spot  
"So your looking for the master correct?" Kaia turned around and saw a tall man with brown hair with white streaks and brown eyes.  
"So your the master? Cody " Kaia said completely not intimidated  
"Yes ma'm and what do you need?" Cody said  
"A battle" Kaia said  
"A battle to see if I join" Kaia said a bit commandingly  
"Oooooo" the guild said as they all turned around...except arkinna,Damon and lulu who were not even in the guild yet all three on a mission together.  
"Hmm a battle is what you seek so...a battle Is what you get" Cody said  
"Oh come on just fight me!" Kaia said shaking her head aggravated  
"Ok" Cody turned around and started walking away when Kaia was about to yell he stopped and got into battle position..same with Kaia.

* * *

**_"1 get ready_ "** Cody said seeing if Kaia was gunna attack him before he said go or not  
**_"2 get set"_**Kaia said impatiently  
**_"3 go!"_** They both said running towards each other Cody swinging his fists trying to get a punch in, and Kaia was barely missing his head with her scythe multiple times both barely dogged each other's hits and lasted of awhile until Cody was the one against the wall Kaia backed up and raised her scythe  
**_"Death God's slash!"_** Her scythe started to glow a bit and she tried to slice him open The scythe missed him but only because Cody during the power was charging in her scythe walked behind her ,Kaia looked behind her and took few steps away so he couldn't black her out right away  
**"Always keep a eye on your opponent"** Cody said and the rest of the guild saw another cody walking up to Kaia who didn't see the other Cody. What he said confused Kaia she looked to her side and so another him which stunned her but right once her threw a punch to her face she ducked and twirled with her foot out while on the knocked both Cody's down one fell and burst into dust while the other didn't say a word.  
"What to shunned to even speak?" Kaia spoke.  
"No just that the battle is over already" Cody spoke and walked away.  
" wait your just gunna give up?! and let me win?" Kaia said running up beside him confused.  
"It's actually the opposite, you lost, and I won "Cody said turning two her and pinching her neck before she could do or say anything,Kaia fell on the ground asleep.

* * *

and that's when damon,Arkinna and lulu came in.  
"Hey guys we're home!" Arkinna yelled till saw the girl on the floor Damon and lulu then looked and all three stared at the guild master in same position,expression and tone of voice.

"Master! We told you to stop tricking people in battles! " then they looked at each other shocked and the smiled.

"Jinx!" They said then they laughed and walked to the girl and bring her to the medical room and stayed there for awhile till she woke up.

TIME SKIP

"Ello!"arkinna greeted  
"Hola Kaia-chan!" Lulu said happily  
"hiya Kaia " ' that rhymes' Damon thought  
"Heh who are you three? And how do you three girly girls know my name?!" Kaia said wondering how they know her name  
"Well excuse me I just wanted to be nice,plus I'm arkinna this cute little exceed is lulu and my friend over their growling to himself is Damon! And we know you because of our archive Mage he's our security around here so we know every new members name and what magic they have.." Arkinna said very calm and clear  
"Oh and just so you know keya I'm a boy" Damon glared at Kaia  
" um ok what ever you say girly "boy" and my name Kaia not keya" Kaia said sarcastically when she said boy and was glaring back at Damon  
"I am not girly!" Damon said about to pounce on the girl that was in a hospital bed...  
"Hold it she is healing from her battle!" Arkinna said sweat dropping at her friends...pet peeve ( he hates being called girly) while she was holding him back and lulu was shaking her head with hands over her face...  
"Wait what happened in the battle?!" Kaia said suddenly rebbe ring what happened  
"Oh...heh...you see you lost but your in the guild...he said you were really smart and had really good reflexes so he wants you to go to his office when you are done healing ..." Arkinna said scratching her head  
"Wow...weird but ok!" She said she got off the bed and made her way to the masters office while the trio were left in the medical room holding back a angry Damon...  
Meanwhile with Kaia  
"Hello Cody" Kaia said  
"Oh hello nice to see your okay miss Kaia " Cody said  
"Same here anyways...I'm here for my guild mark " Kaia said quite coldly  
"Ok fine where would you like it and what color miss Kaia " Cody said sighing  
"On my back in black!" Kaia said proudly with out realizing it and pulled the back of her shirt down to the spot she wanted the guild mark.  
" okay" Cody said and walked over to his desk,picked the stamp up and walked back then put the stamp on her back making her skin glow a bit when it stopped a black Phoenix was left there,Kaia pulled her shirt back into place.  
"Thank you and bye" Kaia said leaving the room with a hand signaling bye to him.

* * *

**_I am still accepting oc's! The form is on ch.1 with the prologue I am trying to fix my habit of run-on sentences... And also if you like this story you might like the story the kidnapping,a place to call home or fallen blades ,also just ask me if you want me to sponsor one of your oc story's! I'd be glad to also have a nice night/day and thank you for reading this is just the beginning of the story_**


	3. The boy bunch

_**I can take like 2-4 more oc's (would help if at least one was a girl...why the boys are outnumbering the girls right now XP) for crimson Phoenix but I need oc's for the dark and the rival guilds so please send in some for the two guilds also this chapter is very different than the rest since I got three oc's before I updated so I found a way to put all three in same time also this ch. tells you more about where the guild is, also this is like a rough draft, when I was editing I couldn't figure out what to take out or/and add so if you find any errors please tell me it will help make the story make sense...Anyway sorry for people that sent a oc to the kidnapping it is going to take a while...sorry! byee and night**_

_**p.s I own this story but I do not own fairy tail! Or if I did natsu and Lucy would already be married and there would be a sister of laxus with sound powers(lighting and thunder lol) **_

* * *

Three boys were walking out of a cafe. One was looking at the map he was holding and talking to the guy on his right, trying to figure out where they were other was staring at the boy holding the map looked about 18 years old and had blonde hair that had a grey style. His eyes were black with a small diagonal scar over his left eye. He had white skin, somewhat muscular, and his height was about 5'10. He had a panther trailing right beside him which looked about 8 years old in human years. The panther had slick black fur, silver eyes and was skinny (but not skeleton skinny). The boy next to him on his left,had his hands folded behind his head and wore a look of boredom on his face while he leaned back gazing at the sky while listening to their conversation. He had spiked brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was partially tan with a slight athletic was about 5'10 tall. The boy was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up enough where it almost covered his white shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. His sneakers had white accents. The last guy on the opposite side was laughing, making jokes, and greeting every passing by stranger with a smile. This guy had shiny silver hair that was medium length and had bright red eyes with olive skin. He was athletic looking and was 6'2". He wore a dark blue t-shirt with red shorts and black fingerless gloves.

* * *

"Ok,Here's the cafe we just left...and there's the guild so we should go..." the blonde boy said.  
"That way!"The blonde finished, pointing to a street on the left side in the middle of the buildings.  
"This is so boring...when are we gonna get there?" The brown haired boy said, sounding like he was gonna leave if it didn't get interesting right then.  
"Stop complaining Atticus! We'll be there any second!" The silver haired boy said  
"Yeah, yeah Blackstone." Atticus said rolling his eyes  
"Both of you stop and look!" The blonde said, pointing at a rock trail going into a forest.  
"Cool! Perfect place for shooting my bow and arrows!" Blackstone said looking happy.  
"Wait, a longer walk?! I thought you meant look at the guild!" Atticus said  
"...Ok it should just be a straight three minute walk through here and we will be at the guild." the blonde said, ignoring his friend's complaining.  
" hey! Did you hear me David!" Atticus said getting a bit angry  
"Hmm, oh yes I did, now come on we should hurry up before the sun sets " David said walking away into the forest with his panther while Blackstone was running down the trail and Atticus just stood there.  
"Did they really just leave?without me?" Atticus said and ran inside the forest trying to catch up to the closest person, David.  
"Hey,where's Blackstone?" Atticus said  
"Up there," David said pointing down the trail  
"Well shouldn't we catch up then?" Atticus said and began speeding off to the guild  
"Fine..." David said catching up to them until they were in front of the guild they were looking for...crimson Phoenix  
"Hey how long does it take for you guys to walk down a trail?" Blackstone said standing up like he was there for hours  
"So you call running,walking?" David said  
"Yes yes I do,now come on let's join the guild already!" Blackstone said slamming the doors open,Kaia was leaning on a pole glaring coldly at them,Arkinna was running around helping people as fast she could,Starla was picking a job for her master to calm down,lukario was already going to get the master and last of all mist was picking a fight...so just to sum it up this was normal behavior here and would only look at them if more than 2 slayers look angry or upset.  
"Ok so this is crimson Phoenix guild?" Blackstone said a bit disappointed  
"Yes,yes it is maggot, and if you don't like it then you don't have to be in it!" Kaia said walking up to Blackstone with her arms crossed while glaring a death glare  
"Hmm? Kaia be nice! They might be here to join!" Arkinna said walking to Kaia  
"Hello this is Kaia and I'm arkinna,lukario is getting the master right now so do you guys want anything while you wait?" Arkinna introduced  
"Um no thanks" David said  
"Yes actually I'll have a drink!" Atticus said hoping to make his boredom go away with a couple of drinks  
"And I'd like a hug" Blackstone said holding his arms out Kaia just glared at him and said  
"Never in a million years troll breath"Kaia said while arkinna smiled and hugged him.  
"Sure" she said  
" ok I'll get your drink since our barmaid just quit ,and you guys just hang here till master gets here, okay?"  
"Fine" they said and split apart while arkinna went and filled everyone's orders. Starla was sitting on the floor in front of the request board using her own version of 'bubble gum,bubble gum'. Kaia was Watching the group from the corner of her eye while leaning against a pillar. lukario just got back down with the master, while Tero was trying to get Atticus to fight him and when he said no for the fifth time he went to David. then after the seventh time he went to Blackstone who was already talking with the master..  
"So can we join Cody?" Blackstone said as the other two walk beside him  
"Hey black-" Tero said getting interrupted  
"We shall see..." Cody said  
"Oi black-" Tero said trying to talk to him again  
" we shall see what?" Blackstone said tilting his head  
"AYE! Black will you fight me! ANWSER MEEE!" Tero said falling to floor dramatically  
"Huh, oh sure after I found out what he means" Blackstone said  
"He meant we have to fight him first so he knows what we could be placed as..." David said with no emotion.  
"And once we are done fighting him all three of us can fight you at same time!" Atticus said with enthusiasm for the first time.  
"Oh, ok,so that's what it is?" Black (just in case you don't know that's blackstone's nickname) said looking back at Cody.  
"Yes" Cody said simply.  
"Ok " all three the boys walked back 5 steps and got into a battle position while Cody just stood looking at the three of them and started to...laugh?  
"Is he LAUGHING at US!" Atticus yelled running to Cody throwing a punch to his face but Cody just moved his head out of the way with a cocky smile. Atticus then threw another punch to his head and Cody fell on the floor. Then used his feet to push Atticus into the ceiling, when he got back up he was hit in the face by a...claw? Cody fell back into the other side of the guild he stood up and saw David standing sideways looking at his hand with no emotion while his hand had a dark black covering his fingers forming sharp claws like a Phoenix. david turned to Cody while they were having a stare off black came up behind him and whispered  
"Shadow Phoenix's cry!" Black then started saying over and over again each time getting louder and each time a shadow wave of pressure would come the last he said it sounded like a Phoenix cry and sent a tornado made of shadows at Cody which moved him a bit and cut him a lot.  
"Ok you guys caught me with multiple people,that is my weakness now I shall find yours.." Cody threatened .  
"Ok whatever let's get this battle over with!" Atticus said slowly coming to the floor next to Cody looking at his friends.  
"Sure go ahead" they both said Cody looked to Atticus only to be met by a fist cloaked in wind.  
"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" The speed of the wind covering his fist increased and Cody smiled,  
"Nice force but might not want to have people just watching" Cody said  
"Oh be quite you the one with a fist in your face" Atticus said.  
"But your the one with your friends captured " Cody pulled Atticus's fist from his face and pointed to his friends who were indeed captured by clones,Atticus ran to them and the clones grabbed his arms to.  
"Ok the battle is over unless you can still use magic..." The three tried but failed and noticed there was magic canceling arm bands on them.  
"Guess battle is over then but just so you know, all three of you need to know not to be cocky or it will bring your down fall ,just by lowering your defenses.." Cody said  
"Now where do you want the guild marks?" Cody said grabbing his stamper .  
"Right shoulder in black" Atticus said Cody went to give him the mark and after he was freed Atticus kicked him.  
"Don't let your defense down ? And also we win now" Atticus smirked while Cody just laughed.  
"Fine,ok now for you two?" Cody said.  
" red ,anywhere I don't really care..." Black said Cody gave him red mark on his right bicep.  
"And for me...black on the right side of my chest" he lifted his shirt and pointed ,Cody listened and stamped him (sounds funny like that XP ) the two were let go and the clones disappeared then the trio went deplete ways ,Atticus got his drink from Arkinna, David was looking around so he would know where to go for what and black was saying hi to everyone asking for a hug ,Starla was getting arkinna to go on a mission while Tero just stood there.

.

"Wait weren't we suppose to battle afterwards?" Tero asked but no one heard him.

* * *

_**I tried my best to make it longer,different and funny hoped you like it also I think if you are looking for a story to put your oc in go to,**_  
_**The Fallen Guardians.**_  
_**also tell me if I miss portrayed your oc! **_  
_**Looking for a story to put your oc in if you have already skip these but join.**_  
_**The Fallen Guardians.**_  
_**It needs oc's! Anyway byee!**_


End file.
